Medical instruments that are being sterilized for reuse are typically sterilized within some form of sterilization container. Such containers typically comprise a box having one or more openings for allowing the passage of sterilizing media. The media are typically gaseous and may comprise steam, hydrogen peroxide or ethylene dioxide to name but a few. Such containers are typically sealed in some fashion so as to allow the sterilizating media to enter the container but not to allow contaminating microorganisms to enter.
One type of container has multiple openings and is wrapped in a material such as central supply room (CSR) wrap which is permeable to the sterilizating media yet impermeable to contaminating microorganisms. An alternative is to provide filtered ports into and out of the container, the ports having a filter media transmissive to the sterilization media and impermeable to the contaminating microorganisms. Typically the container will have some features inside to hold the instruments from moving around inside the container. For instance, a silicone mat with upwardly protruding fingers may be employed. Alternatively, various clips and attaching devices are known. Sometimes a portion of the container, on an insert for the container, is molded to accommodate a particularly instrument to be sterilized.
Since the types of sterilization processes vary, it is desirable to have a container that can accommodate different sterilization processes. One attempt to achieve such a “universal” container is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,379,631 by Wu, incorporated herein by reference, wherein it was found that liquid crystal polymers are particularly suited for use in each of steam, hydrogen peroxide, ethylene dioxide sterilization processes.
Beyond the types of sterilization media, there exists a need for a container that can be employed in different sterilization processes, not merely in a process in which the container is placed into a chamber and the sterilization media introduced into the chamber. For instance it would be desirable to also be able to use the sterilization container in a process lacking a chamber and wherein a source of sterilization media connects directly to the container with the sterilization media being introduced into the container but not into the environment surrounding the container. Further, one may desire to employ the container in a process in which the sterilization media is placed into the container with the instruments and released into a gaseous form after the container is closed. These processes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,193,931 and 5,785,934, each of which is incorporated herein by reference.